Little girl vampire
| aliases = | continuity = 30 Days of Night | image = | notability = | status - | type = | gender = | base of operations = Barrow, Alaska | known relatives = | born = | died = 2007 | 1st appearance = ''30 Days of Night'' #1 | actor = Abbey-May Wakefield | archetype - | killed by = | killed with - }} Macey The Little Girl Vampire is an unidentified fictional vampire and a minor character featured in the 2002 comic book series 30 Days of Night by IDW Publishing. She also appeared in the 2007 film adaptation of 30 Days of Night. She was played by actress Abbey-May Wakefield. Biography Her origins are unknown, but at a very early age, this young girl Macey was turned into a vampire. She became a member of Marlow Roderick's brood and traveled to the town of Barrow, Alaska to take advantage of their sunless winter. Macey raided Steve's General Store and killed a man named Tom Melanson and began feeding off his remains. A group of survivors came into the store to stock up on supplies and came across Macey. She turned from her meal and said first her first line and then her second and final line, "I'm done playing with this one. You wanna play with me now?" Macey attacked the group, charging into Sheriff Eben Oleson. Oleson tried swinging at her with an axe, but was unable to connect. A man named Carter Davies sprayed Macey in the face with mace, but this only stunned her momentarily. She lunged at him, but Eben and the others managed to pull her off of him, pinning Macey to the wall. Eben's younger brother Jake Oleson, picked up Eben's discarded axe and chopped Macey's head off. She is decapitated and her head and headless corpse fall down. 30 Days of Night (2007) Notes & Trivia * The character of the was created by Steve Niles and Ben Templesmith. She was further developed by David Slade, Stuart Beattie and Brian Nelson. * Macey the Little girl vampire might also refer to Charlotte - a young vampire queen from Blade: The Series. * The Little girl vampire had a tattoo on her upper right arm. The significance of the tattoo is unknown. One possibility, is that it was included to indicate that she is part of Marlow's group and not a resident of Barrow who had been turned into a vampire. The idea is pure speculation and there is nothing in the film to substantiate this theory. The tattoo in the film is the symbol of the German industrial band Einsturzende Neubauten. * Actress Abbey-May Wakefield performed her own wire-work stunts in the film. 30 Days of Night DVD; Special Features; Stunts * The little girl vampire made a brief appearance in the 30 Days of Night comic book series. She made a cameo appearance in issue #1 and was also seen in issue #2 where she spoke the line, "I'm done playing with this nice man. You wanna play with me now?" She survived in the comic book series, but was killed in the film. Her name is unknown in the comics but it is Macey in the film. See also External Links * * * 30 Days of Night at Wikipedia * 30 Days of Night at Metacritic * 30 Days of Night at Rotten Tomatoes * 30 Days of Night at Box Office Mojo References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:2007 character deaths Category:Characters who are beheaded Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bad people Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Bullies